wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacknife
Jacknife is a recurring inmate in Superjail, known for constantly committing all sorts of petty crimes. Attributes Appearance Personality and Interests Character History After being released from the Rockland County maximum security prison, Jacknife instantly saw a car driving down the road and hijacked it, killing the driver. But he then realized the driver had a child who was fond of bunnies, and decided to get her one. After attempting to rob the pet store, Jacknife was apprehended by Jailbot and wound up taken to Superjail for the very first time. He usually evades the carnage and chaos in the jail by figuring out a way of escape, but has not been completely immune to death (Ghosts). It is shown via a flashback that he had a rough childhood and a neglectful father who sold his toys to buy booze. Escapes The most common running theme is Jacknife escaping Superjail after being brought to the prison in the beginning of the episode only. *Bunny Love: Escapes through a broken wall after the Mystery Meat Monster wreaks havoc. *Superbar: Swims through the sea gate to freedom. *Ladies' Night: Tags along with the departing Ultraprison inmates by disguising himself as a woman (using the scalped hair of a dead inmate and her dress). *Terrorarium: Rides one of the giant insects off to freedom. *Mr. Grumpy-Pants: A temporarily de-aged Jacknife puts himself in a basket and winds up picked up by a passing social worker. *'Dream Machine': Conjures up a woman and escapes from the dream world. *'Time-Police Part 1': Escapes through a smashed wall. *'Best Friends Forever': Jailbot and Jacknife are shot down and wind up in one of the Outer Worlds. However, Jailbot later decides to let Jacknife go free instead of bringing him into the jail. *'Gay Wedding': Flees while everyone is busy watching Jean attack his own father. *'Jailbot 2.0': A malfunctioning Jailbot takes him out of the jail at the beginning of the episode. Jacknife is deposited back in the outside world and goes back on a crime spree. *'Lord Stingray Crash Party:' In the shore of the island, he dives into the ocean and swims off. *'Superjail Grand Prix': Winds up winning the race due to having stowed away in the trunk of the Wardenmobile. *'Sticky Discharge': While The Warden and Jared were discussing about what a "perole" is, he can be seen behind Alice crawling into a hole in his cell. *'Troubles with Triples': While no ones looking, he 'swims' up the tractor beam into the mothership with with Ozzal and The Twins. *'Oedipus mess': Both he and his new born son break out through holes in his cell. Escape or Capture Exceptions *Combaticus: Escape not shown. *Cold-Blooded: Is not brought to the jail, due to his face having been skinned off by the serial killer. *Don't Be A Negaton: Escape not shown. *Time-Police Part 2: Is brought to an actual prison due to the closure of Superjail. *Mayhem Donor: Escape not shown. *Hot Chick: Escape not shown. *Ghosts: Is killed (off-screen) by the ghost of his father and subsequently reincarnated as a flower after the invading spirits are driven out. *The Budding of the Warbuxx: Does not appear in the episode, as the opening sequence was removed due to time-constraints. Relationships Quotes by Creators *''"Originally, um. In the pilot, the little girl in the pilot, you know how he steals the car and she's in the car? But originally, she was going to be his daughter. Because I think in the first draft, when he's going, he's going to go to the pet store to buy her a bunny, 'cause he just got out of jail. And um, but then we were kind of like, I don't know, "Maybe it's funny if he carjacks the car and there's a girl there", but he kind of has a weird heart and he gets her a bunny anyways."'' - Christy Karacas describes how Cancer was to originally be Jacknife's daughter, from New York Comic-Con (2009) Trivia *As seen in a promotional bump for the show on Adult Swim (and described in the quote by Karacas), Jacknife was to originally have a young daughter. The familial connection was dropped in the revision stages of the pilot, although the character would later be re-used as "Cancer" in Mr. Grumpy-Pants. *According to a bump that appeared before the first airing of Hot Chick, Jacknife's appearance was modeled after that of Richard Mather (the voice behind The Twins). Image Gallery References Category: Characters Category: Superjail Inmates